El diario de Mai Shiranui
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Terminó el torneo, y Mai retoma su búsqueda por conquistar a Andy, pero él la rechaza. ¿Qué pasará ante eso? ¿Seguirá perseverando como ha hecho todo ese tiempo o se rendirá? MaixAndy / MaixJoe.
1. Nunca suficiente

**N/A: Otro fic KOF… ¡Es que tengo KOFmanía! El título me lo copié, como ya se habrán imaginado, de Bridget Jones (xD). Lo que esté escrito en cursiva será lo que Mai escribe en su diario. Un MaixAndy y un poco de MaixJoe (que me trae con ganas desde hace tiempo).**

**¡Espero que guste!**

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo uno.- Nunca suficiente**

_Andy Bogard: ¿cuándo serás mío?_

_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. No creo haberme quedado con esa expresión estúpida durante tanto tiempo como ese día. Había recibido propuestas de bastantes hombres, buenos candidatos, apuestos… Pero ninguno me convencía, a pesar de que me trataban como a una diosa y eran perseverantes (cualidad a la que admiro), decliné a todos ellos con elegancia y serenidad. No tenían "la chispa", y eso que me esforcé por buscárselas._

_No, definitivamente ninguno de ellos me impactó de la manera en la que ese muchacho lo hizo. Y era muy extraño: recuerdo que solamente me estrechó la mano cuando Kenpo Shiranui me presentó como su nieta. Me dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y volvió la vista al maestro, algo en él me hacía pensar que tenía deseos enormes de empezar ya con el entrenamiento para volverse un ninja Shiranui. No pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarlos alejarse a seguir recorriendo el templo. Pero mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar admirar a aquel muchacho: su largo cabello rubio, su forma de caminar, su delgada y atractiva figura…_

_¡Bueno, no quiero babear mi pluma! Mejor voy a dormir, porque si tengo que describir todo lo que me gusta de él, no terminaré hasta el lunes. Como siempre, esperando encontrarlo en mis sueños, mis memorias: Mai Shiranui._

Mai se recostó sonriendo: hace tiempo que no leía esa página. Estaba algo decepcionada, su equipo había perdido ese día en el torneo KOF, aunque estaba orgullosa de haber llegado a cuartos de final.

—Ya habrá otra oportunidad…— musitó para sí misma, porque en ese momento estaba sola en la habitación de hotel que compartía con Yuri y King. Ahora, sólo pedía con todas sus ansias que Andy, Terry y Joe ganen el torneo; después de todo, se había animado a entrar sólo para estar más cerca de Andy y ver si podía finalmente derretir ese duro corazón.

Estaba entretenida hojeando su viejo diario, lo tenía desde que era una pequeña niña de trece años, y a medida que pasaban cosas en su vida, iba aumentándole hojas, lo que convirtió al en un principio común y corriente cuaderno en una especie de Corán grueso, y decorado con corazones y chirimbolos de esa clase.

Varios días después concluyó el torneo, y dado a los acontecimientos extraños que hubo en las finales, no hubo equipo ganador. Esto enojó tanto a los participantes como a los fans, ¡era absurdo! Pero bueno, habría una definición al próximo año.

Mai se encontraba con el Fatal Fury Team; se había hecho gran amiga de ellos, y Terry y Joe no paraban de codear a Andy cada vez que ella estaba presente.

—Andy… ¿podemos hablar un momento?— pidió con mirada tierna Mai, a lo que los otros dos hicieron un burlón alboroto compuesto de chiflidos e imitaciones desastrosas de ladridos. Ella sólo pudo sonreír ante eso pero Andy enrojeció y miró con desdén al resto de su equipo.

— ¿Hablar?... Este… está bien— la guió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. — ¿De qué quieres hablar?— le preguntó como si estuviera perdiendo valioso tiempo. Mai se disgustó al ver que le hablaba de una manera tan fría.

—Bueno… quería hablar de "nosotros"— le dijo ella, entusiasmado, a lo que el muchacho sólo pudo hacer una mueca.

—¿Nosotros? Mai, no hay un "nosotros". Creo que te dejé en claro que somos amigos y todo… pero no pasa nada más que eso aquí— le dijo él, un tanto incómodo. Ya se lo había dicho de varias formas, indirectas muy sutiles, pero al parecer Mai se negaba a escucharlas, así que ahora tenía que ser franco. Ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas— ¡No, por favor: no llores…!

—¿Acaso no te parezco linda, Andy? Si es eso, dímelo de una vez…

—¿Qué no me pareces…? ¡Mai: tú eres una de las mujeres más atractivas que puede haber en esta Tierra…!— empezó a decir Andy, pero ella se dio la vuelta camino a la puerta mientras decía:

—No digas estupideces, ¿quieres? A ti no te gusto, hay un montón de hombres detrás de mí, pidiéndome matrimonio y dije que no por ti. ¡Sólo para que me rechaces!— Se sentía humillada y dolida, aunque era muy vanidosa, ni el hecho de ser rechazada podía hacerla sentir poco atractiva, porque sabía que tenía un físico envidiable, y siempre tenía en mente que ella había sido portada de varias revistas dedicadas al KOF, no necesariamente enfocadas en las peleas.

Al abrir la puerta, tuvo que retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás, porque Terry y Joe cayeron a sus pies.

—¡¿ACASO ESTABAN ESCUCHANDO DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA, MALDITOS INFELI…?!— rugió Andy, totalmente encolerizado, pero fue interrumpido por Mai.

—No se preocupen, muchachos, nada de lo que hayan podido escuchar es importante: al parecer nada relacionado conmigo lo es— Terry y Joe notaron como le brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos y trataba inútilmente de taparlas con una sonrisa.— Hasta mañana, muchachos— se despidió y salió dando un portazo.

Los dos amigos miraron a Andy severamente.

—¿Qué?— preguntó él, confundido.

—Nada, que eres un cretino…— respondió simplemente Terry. Andy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás ciego o eres imbécil?— preguntó Joe, mirándolo con ojos incrédulos— ¡Esa chica es un bombón y quiere estar contigo! ¿Estás demente?

—Lo que pasa es que no le gustan las chicas—comentó maliciosamente Terry— le gustas tú, Joe, ¿verdad hermanito?— Terry y Joe rieron, y Andy enfurecí más y más— Ya, fuera de bromas, ¿por qué no quieres con Mai?

—No lo sé— respondió Andy, encogiéndose de hombros y desplomándose en el sillón a ver un poco de tele.—Siempre está detrás de mí… ¡No me deja respirar!

—Amigo… si tuviera a Mai del mismo que la tienes tú…—suspiró Terry e hizo el ruido que hacen los perros cuando están agitados, con la lengua afuera. Joe se desternilló de risa, pero Andy lo miró de forma severa.

Al día siguiente, Mai tocó la puerta del departamento donde estaba alojado el Fatal Fury Team. Fue Joe quién abrió la puerta.

—Hola, linda ¿qué haces?— le preguntó mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y la hacía entrar.

—¡Hola, Joe! ¿Está Andy?— dijo ella, mirando para todos lados en busca de su Romeo. "¡Diablos, esta chica no se cansa!" pensó Joe.

—Pues no… Salió con Terry al bar de King: hay una especie de fiesta, así que…

—Sí, oí de eso. ¿No sabes a qué hora volverá?— lo cortó Mai, claramente inquieta.

—No, se encontraron con unas amigas…— empezó a decir Joe, pero se dio cuenta en el instante en que Mai arqueó las cejas que había metido la pata. Estaba a punto de decir algo para remediarlo, como: "pero eran muy feas" o "Andy ni las registra", pero se sorprendió al ver que en la cara de la muchacha se dibujaba una sonrisa bastante melancólica e inquietante.

—Nunca seré lo suficiente para él, ¿verdad?— le preguntó, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar como anticipado un llanto de dolor. Joe no sabía qué hacer: era muy incómoda esta situación. Ni siquiera se le ocurría qué decir para animarla o hacerla sentir mejor, pero para su alivio, ella le desvió la vista y continuó hablando: — De cualquier manera, sólo venía a despedirme: me voy mañana…

—Espera, espera… ¿Qué?— saltó Joe—¿Por qué? Creí que habías dicho que te quedarías en South Town con nosotros.

—¿Qué sentido tiene, Joe? ¡Andy no me da ni la hora!— respondió Mai triste.

—¿Y qué importa eso? Somos tus amigos: si no te quedas por Andy, al menos quédate por nosotros que te queremos mucho— le pidió Joe, sincero. Ella bajó la vista, al parecer meditándolo. Aún no quería tomar ninguna decisión.

—Lo pensaré, ¿sí?— dijo después de un instante, Joe sonrió e hizo un movimiento con las manos, como alabándola, hecho que sólo pudo hacerla sonreír.—¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

—Ah, pues…— balbuceó Joe. En realidad sí iba a ir, pero al haber caminado unas cuadras notó que se había olvidado su billetera y volvió por ella. Pero una idea se instaló un su mente— La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Pero ahora que estás aquí… No sé ¿quieres ir conmigo?

—¿Yo? Am… por supuesto, ¡vamos!— aceptó Mai, sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué había aceptado cuando no tenía muchas ganas. Tal vez el hecho de que iba a encontrar a Andy, pero diría que fue con Joe para no parecer tan acosadora. O tal vez la manera dulce en la que Joe la había tratado la hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión. ¿Quién sabe?


	2. De parranda

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo dos.- De parranda **

—La verdad, no sé porqué demonios no te hace caso…— comentó Joe, mientras caminaba junto a la ninja rumbo al bar de King. Ella sonrió ante eso —¡De verdad, es un idiota!

—Gracias, eso es muy tierno…— comentaba Mai, riendo.

—Pero si hay algo que no entiendo… —se animó a decir Joe— Es porqué una chica como tú, que tiene hombres dispuestos a dar lo que sea por ella, está detrás de uno que no la merece.

A Mai se le esfumó la sonrisa del rostro.

—La verdad, ni yo lo sé…— contestó la chica, suspirando. —Creo que es porque me hizo sentir, con tal sólo una sonrisa, todo lo que los demás con sus fanfarronerías no consiguieron. Tiene algo especial.

—Puede ser… Pero no estarás esperándolo hasta que le dé la reverenda gana de darse cuenta de lo única que eres, ¿verdad?— le preguntó Joe curioso. Esa pregunta la impactó, porque nunca se había puesto a pensar en hasta cuándo estaría ahí para Andy. Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió al imaginarse con treinta o treinta y cinco años, sola, y sin haber conseguido nada con el joven rubio. Detuvo su caminar ante eso, haciendo extrañar a su amigo.

—¡Tienes razón!— exclamó de repente, a lo que Joe se cubrió un poco pues ese grito parecía venir acompañado de un golpe o algo así.— Quiero decir que… Si no he conseguido nada hasta ahora más allá de ser amigos, no creo que pase más adelante, por más que me duela admitirlo… Habré dejado pasar valioso tiempo de mi vida en alguien que jamás me valoró…

A Joe le agradó la manera en la que Mai había tomado sus consejos, y vio los ojos de Mai brillar de un modo especial. Ella sonrió y se aferró a su brazo, obligándolo a caminar más rápido.

—¡Vamos, tengo ganas de bailar!

Parecía una persona completamente diferente, porque al entrar a bar ni se molestó en buscar con la mirada a Andy, simplemente se dirigió al mostrador para pedir tragos cuanto antes. Joe la observó tomarse –por así decirlo, pues se los tragó de un sorbo- varios vasos de vodka shockeado, al tiempo que tomaba de una manera un poco más prudente su bebida.

—¡Así se te subirá rápido el alcohol, mujer!— le comentó King en un grito -pues no había otra manera de hacerse escuchar con la música tan alta- al tiempo que sonreía.

—¡Es la idea!— respondió Mai, sonriendo de igual forma , mientras vaciaba otra copa.

—¡¿Tú sabes qué bicho le picó?!— King se dirigió a Joe, entretenida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué soy sexy cuando juego dominó?!— gritó Joe, sorprendido y sonriendo. King no sabía si lo decía en serio o si le estaba haciendo una broma, pero viniendo de Joe se podía esperar lo que sea.

—¡NO, imbécil! ¡Te pregunto qué rayos le sucede a Mai, que está rara!— le gritó King, y esta vez el otro sí la escuchó.

—¡Ah! ¡Pues… — Joe miró a Mai, quien se encontraba hablando con Yuri — tuvo una especie de iluminación y parece que se va a rendir con Andy!

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!— King gritó en la oreja de Joe casi hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar, él se tapó un poco el oído y asintió. ¡¿Qué tanto tienes que ver en eso?!

—¡No sé a qué te refieres!— respondió Joe con una sonrisa picarona, que King no pasó por alto. Pero pensándolo mejor, ya no quería ver a su gran amiga detrás de alguien que no la correspondía, y aunque ya se lo había dicho varias veces, ella parecía no escuchar. Mai y Yuri se acercaron y la ninja exclamó:

—¡Joe, vamos a bailar: Yuri quiere bailar con Robert, pero si Ryo se entera lo hará papilla… Digamos que estamos entre los cuatro! — a Mai se le iba algo la voz, y los demás sospecharon que el alcohol ya hacía gala de sus efectos. El luchador asintió sonriendo y ella lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que en cierto punto se sonrojara. Con Yuri siguiéndolos, se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, que a estas alturas rebalsaba en gente. Pero no se esperaban chocarse con Terry y Andy (y por ende, con sus acompañantes, que no eran más que chicas con aspecto de no estar dotadas de mucho cerebro pero sí de curvas envidiables, más al lado de Mai quedaban como simples modelos). El menor de los Bogards no sabía qué hacer o cómo disimular aquello.

—Ma…¡Mai! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— balbuceó Andy, mirando nervioso a sus amigas. Se notaba a leguas que Terry estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, tanto que su hermano le dio un codazo. Mai se dio cuenta de eso, pero Andy observó que estaba agarrando la mano de Joe, quien sonreía inocentemente —¿qué hacen ustedes juntos aquí?

—Venimos a bailar… Terry, si quieres puedes reírte, tampoco es que vaya a armar un escándalo ni nada parecido. Ahora, con su permiso…— La ninja jaló a Joe y a Yuri y se los llevó con ellos, ante la mirada sorprendida de los hermanos.

—¿Por qué Joe está con ella?— preguntó Andy, ligeramente molesto.

—Anda… No me digas que ahora estás celoso, porque me caeré de narices… Ya, vamos a buscar tragos— su hermano lo empujó en dirección contraria a la pista de baile. Terry pensó que ya era hora de que Mai se rindiese, y él sabía cuán atractiva la encontraba Joe ¿qué podría salir mal de esto?

—Robert: ¡ven a bailar con nosotros!— pidió Mai, divertida. Ryo, quien se encontraba al lado del solicitado, levantó la vista hacia Yuri, quien le guiñó un ojo. —¡Y tú: deja de meter las narices y saca a bailar a King, por el amor de Kami-Sama! ¡Ya todos sabemos que hay onda entre ustedes! — Ryo se pusó automáticamente rojo como tomate ante esas palabras y respondió:

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Mientras bailaban, Joe se dio cuenta de que Andy y Terry estaban cerca de ellos y los miró levantando el pulgar, a lo que Mai sonrió. Terry le respondió de igual forma, pero su hermano menor simplemente se volteó a hablar con una de las chicas.

De repente de la tarima se escuchó una voz femenina, nada más y nada menos que Athena Asamiya, quien era una amiga cercana de King (la dueña del bar) y no sólo por haber sido competidoras del gran trofeo. Ella estaba animando la noche:

—¡Quiero escuchar un grito de las chicas solteras!— pidió alegremente, y Mai fue la primera en gritar animosamente. —¡Vaya, esa de allí sí que tiene pulmones! ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ¿Es esa la hermosura de Mai Shiranui? ¡Sube aquí inmediatamente!

Mai no tardó en obedecer, y una vez arriba se escucharon aplausos y silbidos a los que respondió mandando besos al aire.

—¡Pero qué gran placer es tenerte aquí, amiga! ¿Por qué no animas tú un poco la fiesta?— Athena no había acabado de decir eso, cuando Mai le arrebató el micrófono.

—¡Todas las chicas que han sido rechazadas: levanten sus copas!— gritó eufórica la ninja, y como en todo lugar siempre hay chicas a quienes las han desilusionado, muchas levantaron sus copas y gritaron bien fuerte. — ¡Todos los chicos que adoran el solterío, levanten sus copas!— otro grupo levantó sus copas. —Todos los que hoy quieran dejar de lado sus penas y divertirse a más no poder, repitan después de mí : ¡AL DEMONIO!

—¡AL DEMONIO!— resonó en todo lugar, King fue una de las que gritó más fuerte.

—¡A perder el controooool!— Mai terminó con esta frase, y bajando de la tarima con una actitud bastante decidida, se acercó hasta Joe, que no entendía muy bien qué pretendía hasta que ella se le abalanzó a besarlo, dejándolo totalmente en shock. Todos aplaudieron y aullaron, todos a excepción de Andy. Éste, perplejo y furioso, observó cómo pasaba todo aquello. Mai se separó de los labios de Joe y sonrió cálidamente, a lo que su acompañante le devolvió la sonrisa. No sabía cómo exactamente había pasado, pero una de las mujeres más atractivas del país lo había besado. Con eso se sentía en las nubes, pero desgraciadamente alguien jaló de su brazo, haciéndolo aterrizar repentinamente.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces?— Andy no parecía el de siempre.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Ella me besó! ¡Y francamente, no estás en posición de ponerte celoso…!

—¡NO ESTOY CELOSO! ¡Ella está borracha, deja ya de aprovecharte!

—¡Joe, vamos con los muchachos!— pidió Mai, ignorando monumentalmente a Andy.

—Mai, tú…

—Vamos, nos están esperando…— Mai sonaba bastante emocionada. Joe miró a su amigo como diciendo "lo pide la dama", y se soltó de su agarre, siguiendo a Mai, quien lo agarraba de la mano.

—Inconcebible…— masculló Andy, cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que los veía alejarse.

—¿"Inconcebible"? ¡¿"Inconcebible"?!— exclamó Terry, en tono burlón, y acto seguido se desternilló de risa. —¿De dónde sacas esas palabras? ¿Se las copias a Takuma?

—Cállate…— respondió malhumorado Andy, mientras su hermano seguía riendo a carcajadas.

_Resaca: no recuerdo haber tenido un dolor de cabeza así en la vida._

_No sé con exactitud qué pasó ayer o qué hice. Esta mañana desperté y estaba en mi departamento. Yuri se quedó en el sofá, la vi al buscar un vaso de agua: está dormida como morsa. _

_Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba hablando con ella, y después se me borró todo._

_Ciertamente, ayer al hablar con Joe, me di cuenta de varias cosas:_

_1.- Si Andy no me correspondió hasta ahora, probablemente no lo haga en el futuro._

_2.- Merezco algo mejor que un idiota que se hace rogar._

_3.- La juventud es fugaz, y con este hombre, no me durará demasiado._

_4.- Joe será algo inmaduro, pero puede ser muy tierno a veces… (Bueno, esto no es relevante)_

_5.- La vida es demasiado complicada para añadirle más complicaciones. _

_Por esto y por otras razones más: Andy Bogard, serás borrado de mi corazón._

_Ya no quiero pensar en ello. Borrón y cuenta nueva, será lo mejor para mí. Ahora volveré a dormir, estoy consciente de que es la una de la tarde, pero simplemente… _

_Mis memorias: Mai Shiranui. _

N/A: ¡Perdón por tardarme en actualizar este! Muy atareada y falta de inspiración… Pero hoy me vino la iluminación y no podía dejarla pasar :P. Espero que les haya gustado, o por lo menos entretenido… :D Mai se pasó de juerga, ¿no? Sólo una vez en la vida tomé tanto como ella y al día siguiente es matador el dolor de cabeza xD.


	3. Agua que no has de beber

**N/A: ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero muy bien n_n. Aquí les subo nuevo cap, pero antes quiero decir (¡escribir, Noe, ESCRIBIR!):**

WalyCrimson: arigato n_n .

lia Kusanagi: qué bueno que te gustó, y Joe también es buen partido para ella (hay que admitir que tiene un cuerpazo :B), Andy recién se dio cuenta el bombonazo que tenía y Terry… es Terry xD.

MexEmperorRamsesII: yo también me lo pregunté varias veces… Para mí que es idiota (aunque Mai se pasa de pesada :D) porque no creo que se pueda ser más gay que JB (perdón si alguien es belieber, no me gusta simplemente xD). Al contrario, gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic n_n.

karura ai yagami: Tal vez cuando ella se case. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n_n.

Athena1992: ¡Amiga! Qué gusto verte aquí n_n. Tendrás que esperar a los siguientes caps para ver con quién se queda (risa malévola :D).

Les mando un besote enorme no sólo a ustedes, sino también a los que leen el fic, está hecho por y para ustedes :3… Ahora me dejo de cursilerías y pues… ¡A leer!

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore… Pero eso ya es sabido, ¿no? ¡No hay manera de que pueda haber creado esta maravilla de personajes, por Kami-Sama! xD Bueno ya, me dejo de pavadas. **

**Capítulo tres.- Agua que no has de beber…**

—¡Levántate de una vez, mujer!—gritaba con voz intencionalmente chillona Yuri, pues sabía que los oídos de su amiga aún no estaban del todo recuperados de la farra de la noche anterior.

—Cinco minutitos más…— rogó la ninja, mientras sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente.

—¡Anda ya, que son las cinco!— respondió Yuri, acto seguido arrancó la sabana con la que Mai se estaba tapando, a pesar de que ella la jalaba inútilmente para que no se la quite.

—¡No me quiero levantar!— se quejó con un puchero la semidormida ninja.

—¿Qué crees? No me interesa… Ya mismo… Te me levantas… A hacer la comida que… Tengo hambre— Yuri jaló los pies de su amiga, quien trataba de agarrarse de lo que sea para no caer, y como una almohada no era muy recomendable en ese caso, cayó con todo al piso.

—¡AY! ¡Eres malvada, Yuri-chan…!— gimoteó con voz infantil Mai.

—¿Yuri-chan?— se extrañó divertido Joe, que estaba en la puerta contemplando aquella escena —¿Le dices así?

—¡YA CÁLLATE QUE NO ME GUSTA!— gruñó Yuri.

—¡Yuri-chan!— se burló Mai, y Joe se desternilló de risa.

—De todos modos, no se preocupen por la comida que traje unas hamburguesas.

—Joe… ¡Eres un sol!— comentó enternecida Mai, levantándose del piso, y Joe le sonrió ampliamente, a lo que Yuri dijo:

—Si se van a poner así de melosos, entonces mejor me voy a casa de Terry a jugar videojuegos…

—Cierra el pico…— dijo Joe, mientras le daba un coscorrón a Yuri. —Vamos a comer.

Ya se encontraban en la mesa sentados los tres, y a decir verdad, la imagen de las dos amigas era deplorable: cabello revuelto que hacía pensar que metieron la cabeza en un lavarropas; ojos rojos e hinchados como limones y maquillaje tan corrido que les daba aspecto de payasos.

—No quiero ser malo… ¡Pero se ven horribles!— comentó malicioso Joe.

—¡MALO!— exclamaron ofendidas las otras dos, no sin antes pellizcarle el brazo al muchacho.

—¡Ay, pero si es verdad! Véanse a un espejo…

—De cualquier modo… ¿Cómo llegué a mi cuarto?— preguntó Mai, frotándose los ojos.

—"Fortachón"— Yuri señaló con la mirada a Joe — te llevó hasta ahí.

Mai miró a Joe y dijo:

—Gracias… Pero : ¿qué hacías tú aquí?

Joe y Yuri intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada?— le preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Joe la miró bastante atento.

—Emm… No. Me acuerdo que estábamos con King… Luego queríamos ir a bailar… Y después… Andy— Mai dejó de sonreír y se quedó muy pensativa. Yuri y Joe se miraron otra vez — él estaba con Terry y con unas chicas.

Los otros dos hicieron trabajar su cerebro para encontrar algún otro tema de conversación, porque seguro que Mai se iba a poner triste, pero para su sorpresa, ella comentó sonriendo:

—Me pregunto si Mary sabe de esto.

Yuri y Joe resoplaron aliviados, y la primera dijo:

—¿Enserio no te acuerdas nada? ¡Pues déjame refrescarte la memoria que yo sí me acuerdo… algo! Resulta que tú estabas tan animada y cachonda que-…— Yuri ya no podía hablar con claridad porque Joe le tapó la boca son ambas manos.

—¡Discúlpanos un minutito que Yuri se olvidó de traer los vasos! Ahora volvemos— dijo nervioso Joe y arrastró a la otra hasta la cocina ante la mirada confundida de Mai.

—Pero ¿qué haces?— lo regañó Yuri, soltándose del agarre de Joe, una vez que estuvieron en la cocina.

—No puedes contarle a Mai… lo que pasó— le dijo el muchacho.

—¿Y por qué no, si se puede saber?— preguntó arqueando una ceja la chica.

—Porque… ¡Porque pensará que yo me aproveché de ella anoche!— contestó en voz baja Joe.

—¡Pero si fue al revés! Y ahora que lo pienso… Tú no estabas tan borracho como para no poder impedirlo, ¿eh, picarón?— se burló Yuri, y el otro frunció el ceño.

—Como sea… Solamente no le cuentes nada, ¿quedó claro? Dile que bailamos y la pasamos bien…— Joe se dio media vuelta, y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero lo que dijo Yuri a continuación lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pretendes con Mai?... No será que estés empezando a verla como algo más que una amiga o un ligue, ¿no es así?

Joe permaneció callado por unos momentos, y mirándola por encima de su hombro, respondió:

—Puede ser. Pero tú no dirás nada, ¿me equivoco?— dicho esto salió de la cocina, y Yuri detrás de él.

—¿Y los vasos?— preguntó extrañada Mai, al ver que ninguno de los otros había traído los dichosos vasos.

Después de comer, usaron lo que quedaba de la tarde para ordenar un poco el departamento, que aunque no se acordaban muy bien cómo, estaba hecho un desastre.

Al caer la noche, se encontraban viendo la tele, agotadas -a Joe no le dio la gana de mover un dedo, diciendo algo así como "¿para qué ordenar si de todos modos se desordenará de nuevo?"- cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

—¡Mai! ¡Hay visitas y ni siquiera te cambiaste!— exclamó Yuri, mirando con desdén el pijama de su amiga.

—Es que me dio pereza… Además; ¿para qué quiero ponerme linda si estoy en mi casa?— contestó Mai, al tiempo que su amiga se levantaba con cierto desánimo a ver quién era.

—No es por nada… Pero para mí te ves linda siempre… — comentó algo tímido Joe, sin mirarla.

—Joe…— musitó Mai, conmovida — Eso es realmente tierno…

—¿TÚ? ¿Qué haces aquí?— se escuchó desde la puerta que acababa de abrir Yuri.

—Hola, Andy, también me agrada verte… — respondió Joe, sonriendo fresco, y Mai rió un poco por eso.

—¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA…!— exclamó Terry burlón, agitando los puños, pero como todos los demás lo miraron con expresión indiferente, desistió. —¡Qué pinta esa, Mai!

—Hola, chicos… ¿qué hacen aquí?— saludó cálidamente Mai, y sorprendió con eso a todos los demás, porque generalmente al ver a Andy corría a embellecerse a más no poder, pero ahora estaba en pijamas y aún sin desmaquillar. Hasta el joven Bogard se sorprendió por eso.

—Pues vinimos a ver si estaban bien: a lo que recuerdo del bar saliste caminando en zigzag… — respondió sonriendo pícaramente Terry.

—Igual, vinieron un poco tarde, ¿no creen?—comentó Yuri, con ánimos de fastidiar, porque le parecía raro que los Bogard visitaran su departamento. O bueno, raro que viniese Andy —Si vinieran a ver si estábamos bien, se hubiesen preocupado en venir más tempra…

— ¡Cierra el pico, mujer!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos, mientras Yuri sonreía maliciosamente.

—La pregunta es… ¿Qué hace Joe aquí?— preguntó Andy, mirando desconfiado al luchador. Mai, Joe, Yuri y hasta Terry arquearon una ceja.

—¿Qué, no puedo estar aquí?— preguntó algo molesto Joe.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera volviste a casa— Andy sonaba bastante serio. Los demás se sintieron bastante incómodos ante esa situación: Andy y Joe eran muy unidos.

—¡DING, DING, DING!— exclamó molestosa Yuri (aunque en el fondo lo hacía para difuminar un poco la tensión que se sentía en el aire) —¡Señores, he aquí la razón de la repentina visita de Bogard: celos!

—¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!— reclamó furioso Andy, tornando su rostro en rojo ira — ¡SÓLO QUERÍA VENIR A VER CÓMO ESTABA MAI!

Mai estaba en shock al oír todas esas palabras: aún no procesaba toda aquella información, pero Terry y Yuri empezaron a hacer alboroto con emoción y ganas de fastidiar.

—¡ANDY QUIERE A MAI, ANDY QUIERE A MAI!— chillaba Yuri cantarina, dando saltitos alrededor del furioso joven.

—¡WIUWIU CELOSO, CELOSO!— se burlaba Terry, y posteriormente chiflaba con ánimos de colmar la paciencia de su hermano menor.

—Basta ya, no es eso— terció Mai, bastante seria, y eso fue suficiente para que sus amigos dejaran de armar escándalo —Parecen niños… De cualquier forma, Andy, él puede venir aquí sin necesidad de darte explicaciones, ya está bastante grande. No te lo iba a robar, solamente fue atento y me trajo hasta casa, es todo… — dijo, dedicando una encendida sonrisa a Joe, quien se la devolvió —Te agradezco el haber venido para ver si llegué bien anoche: no recuerdo mucho, pero estoy segura de que la pasé muy bien. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a bañar…— Mai sonaba bastante extraña al decir eso, y tras desaparecer por el pasillo camino al cuarto de baño, el resto intercambió miradas confundidas.

—¿Ven lo que hicieron? Está molesta…— comentó suspirando Joe.

—No creo… Tal vez se puso así porque vino Andy— dijo Yuri, pensativa.

—De todas formas… ¿Se acuerda de cómo te aprovechaste de ella anoche?— le preguntó con gesto desdeñoso el menor de los Bogard a Joe, quien se molestó un poco por aquella pregunta.

—¡Ya te dije que yo no me aproveché de ella, no seas idiota…!

—Calma, muchachos, calma— terció apaciguadora Yuri — Andy, deja de decirle eso a Joe porque sabes bien que no fue así…

—Bueno, pudo haberlo impedido…— comentó Terry inocentemente.

—¡No metas más leña al fuego, imbécil! Como sea, entiendan que Mai no es una niña, puede emborracharse y hacer lo que se le plazca… Eso aparte de que yo no hubiera dejado que Joe se pasara de listo…— Yuri agregó esto tronándose los dedos, y Joe tragó saliva —Pero en fin… No tienes derecho a ponerte celoso, Andy, después de todas las veces que la rechazaste…

—Te dije que no estoy celoso, sólo me preocupé por ella— respondió obstinado Andy.

—No creo que esté celoso… Pero si lo estás— dijo Joe, bastante serio— recuerda las veces que tuviste a Mai en la palma de tu mano y aún así la rechazaste. Ella es genial, ¿y pretendes que nadie lo note hasta que se te dé la gana de darle bola? Algún día se iba a cansar de ti…

—No sé que intentas decirme, Joe, de verdad…— dijo Andy, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle su amigo.

—Lo diré simple: agua que no has de beber, déjala correr— respondió Joe, volviendo su vista a la televisión, retomando su carácter alegre al ver su programa de luchas, dejando a los otros –especialmente Andy- con aquella frase revoloteándoles en la cabeza.

_¿Qué fue eso? ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?_

_¿Por qué siento que me están ocultando algo? ¿Será algo que hice en el bar anoche?_

_No entiendo porqué Andy está tan insoportable, pero de una cosa estoy segura: no está celoso. Ahora seguro me debe estar odiando por cómo lo molestaron Yuri y Terry por mi culpa… Seguro vino para llevarse a Joe, porque tal vez piensa que quiero que le diga cosas buenas de mí… ¡Ay! ¿Qué debo hacer…?_

_No, no haré nada. Ésta será como tantas otras veces en las que me haré ilusiones falsas, y honestamente ya no quiero seguir así._

_Tal vez esto ni siquiera sea amor, porque supongo que para que lo sea debe ser correspondido, y no. Tal vez sólo sea una obsesión. De hecho, las únicas veces que Andy fue lindo conmigo, fueron cuando estaba muy malhumorada como para coquetearle… Ahora que lo pienso, él nunca demostró ningún sentimiento de apego a mí más que el tratar de calmar mis ansias y querer ser mi amigo, nada más._

_De cualquier modo, ya pasó… Aunque esto es una mentira, no puedo verlo y no sentir aquel cosquilleo en mi corazón cuando posa sus hermosos ojos azules en mí… (risas), pero tal vez algún día pueda decir que mi obsesión con Andy acabó. Tal vez un día pueda levantarme en la mañana y pensar en otra cosa que no sea él…_

_Me encantaría algún día poder decir: "¿Andy Bogard? Es un gran amigo, con el que ciertamente tuve un embobamiento… Pero logré superar aquella obsesión eventualmente" mientras sostengo una copa de champagne en alguna reunión con mis amistades… O tal vez encontrármelo algún día, cuando venga de paseo a China o casualmente se diera la ocasión de estar ambos de nuevo en South Town, tal vez en próximos torneos. Su esposa lo vendría a apoyar y me la presentaría, diciendo algo así como "Ella… Es una conocida a la cual estimo"… Sí, ese Andy es bastante tímido. Yo diría algo como "¡Vaya, qué belleza tienes por esposa! ¡Y mira, están esperando familia!" resistiendo los impulsos de querer asesinarla por haber obtenido algo que debía ser mío (risa malévola), "¡qué bueno que hayas encontrado la felicidad que nunca me diste la oportunidad de darte!" … Me pregunto si, si es que aquel encuentro pasara, yo también tuviera alguien especial que presentarle._

_¡Ja! Solamente yo podría imaginar eso (más risas), y recordar los momentos en que tanto me esforcé por conquistarlo inútilmente, con una sonrisa y no con las lágrimas que tengo ahora. _

_Aunque, para mi pesar, preferiría poder decir que conseguí enamorarlo, que después de años y años de estar tras él, mis esfuerzos rindieron fruto. Sí… Eso me gustaría por sobre todo._

_Pero, como dije anteriormente en este diario que francamente se está convirtiendo en una reliquia de tan gordo que está, la vida es demasiado complicada para añadirle aún más complicaciones… ¡Y también demasiado corta!_

_Eso es todo por hoy: estoy escribiendo esto mientras me doy un baño, afuera están los demás, no sé si Andy, Terry y Joe seguirán por allí con lo que me estoy tardando, pero de todos modos, lo dejo aquí. Con bastantes confusiones y preguntas sin responder, mis memorias: Mai Shiranui. _


	4. Espionaje parte 1

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes pertenecen a mi persona, sino a SNK Playmore.**

**Capítulo cuatro.- Espionaje nivel: hermanos Bogard (Parte 1)**

Al día siguiente, Mai se encontraba leyendo una revista sin demasiado interés. Yuri había salido, y estaba indecisa con lo de irse.

_Es decir: ¿qué tiene de bueno quedarse? Si me voy, extrañaré mucho a las chicas, a Joe y Terry, ¿y para qué negarlo? También a Andy. Pero si sigo aquí… Sólo hará que me deprima._

—¿Qué escribes?— preguntó Yuri, quien entraba con unas bolsas del supermercado —¡Ah, tu preciado diario! ¿No crees que estás demasiado grande para eso?

—Cierra la boca, Yuki-chan…— la aludida frunció el ceño, y la ninja cerró el libro para poner su total atención en su amiga.

—¡Pero qué humor más bonito!— replicó con sarcasmo Yuri —¿Qué te trae tan histérica?

Mai pasó una mano por su pelo distraídamente, antes de responder:

—No sé si irme o quedarme.

Yuri supo de pronto a qué se refería.

—Sé que pedirte que te quedes aún con… la situación esta de Andy es muy egoísta de mi parte— empezó Yuri —Pero al mismo tiempo, te extrañaré mucho, y King también. Por eso, considera quedarte unas semanas más, igualmente no estaremos en South Town para siempre. Disfrutemos el tiempo aquí— le pidió con ternura, que su amiga no pudo resistir.

—De acuerdo— complació Mai, a lo que Yuri soltó un "Yeeey" —¡Pero si piensas que pasaré todo el día aquí encerrada y deprimiéndome, estás muy equivocada…!— regañó la ninja, a lo que su amiga se apresuró a responder:

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Ahora que lo mencionas…— empezó Yuri con una sonrisa pícara, al principio Mai no sabía que se traía entre manos, pero pronto recordó que esa sonrisa no podía ser otra cosa.

—No… ¡No! ¡Ni en sueños!—se levantó del sillón, después de agarrar su diario y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Yuri la siguió.

—¡Vamos, no seas mala-amiga!

—¡No voy a estar de violinista en tu cita con Robert! ¡Estás loca si piensas que sí!— masculló Mai, y Yuri se arrodilló a sus pies, cómicamente.

—¡Oh, gran reina y ama Shiranui! ¡Hágame este favor y haré lo que quiera!— pidió con burla, Mai no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

—Eres patética…— dijo sonriendo.

—Lo sé… Entonces: ¿qué dices? ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?— preguntó Yuri, poniéndose de pie.

—Sólo si me prestas esa blusa negra que tienes…

—Me la vas a agrandar…— refunfuñó Yuri haciendo un puchero, señalando el pecho de su amiga.

—…Y aparte tiene que venir alguien más, ¡no quiero estar de chaperona mientras ustedes se besuquean!

—Si lo dices así, pierde su toque romántico— respondió Yuri, frunciendo el ceño —¿A quién tienes en mente?

—Mmm… No lo sé… ¿King?— preguntó Mai, pero Yuri le negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que la rubia estaría ocupada.

—¿Qué hay de Joe?

—¿Joe? Sí, es una buena idea… Lo llamaré— dijo Mai, buscando su celular, y sin que la viera Yuri sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Hola? — dijo Joe, con el celular pegado a la oreja. Se encontraba junto con sus compañeros en un restaurante. Habían estado entrenando toda la mañana para no perder el ritmo y Terry había empezado a fastidiar, diciendo algo así como "necesito comer algo para recargar mis energías" —¡Ah, hola Mai!— saludó, y Andy levantó la vista con la mirada severa, aunque Joe no lo notó —Pues bien, comiendo algo con los muchachos… ¿Hoy? Mm nada ¿por qué? ¿alguna idea?... Y tú estás para impedir que asesinen a Robert, ¿verdad?... Jaja, de acuerdo, estaré allí a eso de las— miró su reloj ante la mirada de los hermanos— tres… De acuerdo, ¡adiós!

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa ingenua, y al levantar la mirada de vuelta a sus amigos, notó la mirada penetrante de Andy y la pícara de Terry.

—¿Qué?— preguntó ante la confusión.

—¿Saldrás con Mai?— preguntó el menor alzando una ceja.

—Sep. Parece que Yuri quiere salir con Robert y para que no lo estrangule ni Ryo ni Takuma… Dirá que está saliendo con nosotros.

—¡Bien hecho, campeón! ¡Es una salida de parejitas!— exclamó Terry, con ganas de fastidiar a su hermano. Exitosamente.

—Cierra el pico, Terry, sólo la voy a acompañar…— respondió tranquilamente el luchador, mientras que Terry seguía fastidiando y Andy bufaba.

Volvieron a su departamento, y Joe se fue a alistar. Andy, tumbado en el sofá, estaba con un humor de perros, al tiempo que Terry jugaba con la PlayStation.

—Dios, bájale un poco a esos celos. Se sienten hasta aquí— le dijo el mayor, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del televisor.

—Te dije que no estoy celoso. Sólo que pienso que Joe tiene malas intenciones con Mai— respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo dices como si ella fuera tu hija de ocho años y no tuviera idea de cómo somos los hombres. ¿Acaso crees que has sido su gran amor toda su vida?— preguntó Terry, captando la mirada de su hermano — ERROR. Ella ha tenido novios antes, y si no fuera porque se ha empeñado en conquistar tu amargo y arrogante corazón, probablemente ya estaría casada.

—Yo nunca le he pedido que se enamore así de mí…— respondió con desdén Andy.

—Entonces déjala tranquila.

Andy iba a decir algo más, cuando de pronto Joe salió de su habitación y tuvo que callar.

—De acuerdo, vuelvo a la noche. ¡Chaito! — se despidió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos y una almohada se estrelló en la cabeza de Terry.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa conti…?!

—Levanta. Hay que seguirlos.

Terry tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que le acababa de decir su hermano.

—Esos ya son celos enfermos, ¿sabes?— comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

—No me importa lo que digas. No dejaré que Joe se propase con ella.

—¿No se supone que es tu mejor amigo?— preguntó Terry, alzando una ceja.

—Lo es. Pero sé cómo trata a las chicas, y no sé hasta qué punto sea capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir… "eso"— dijo Andy, algo cohibido.

—¿"Eso"? ¿Acaso eres un niño o qué? No le tengas miedo a la palabra "sexo", no te comerá… O bueno…— se burló Terry, siendo interrumpido.

—Déjate de payasadas y vamos de una vez.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo accedería a ir? No sé si te diste cuenta, pero estoy a punto de superar el récord…— dijo Terry pero fue interrumpido una vez más.

—Uno: porque no estás haciendo nada importante— empezó Andy, y Terry levantó una ceja.

—Eso no es relevante— replicó el mayor..

—Segundo: porque me debes 200 dólares.

—¡E-eso no es justo! ¡Acordamos que tenía tres meses para pagárt…!

—Tercero y más importante: porque si no me ayudas, le diré a Mary cuán emocionado estabas la otra noche cuando esas chicas bailaban contigo— concluyó simple y tranquilo Andy.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, en el que el cerebro de Terry parecía funcionar a toda prisa.

—Voy por mi chaqueta— fue lo que dijo el mayor, antes de caminar hacia su cuarto. Andy sonrió triunfante.

Ya afuera del edificio donde se alojaban Mai y Yuri, en una banca estaban sentados dos hombres, bastante… sospechosos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios te pusiste esa barba?—masculló Andy, sosteniendo un periódico detrás del cual se escondía.

—¿No se supone que no debemos ser descubiertos?— replicó su "irreconocible" hermano.

—Sí, pero de ahí a usar esa estupidez que no engaña ni a un bebé hay un enorme paso— dijo con desdén Andy.

—Decir que no estás celoso, no engaña ni a un bebé en todo caso…— respondió con malicia el mayor.

—Cierra el pico…— refunfuñó Andy, escondiéndose aún más detrás del periódico —De todos modos, ¿de dónde conseguiste eso…?

—Silencio, que ahí vienen— señaló Terry, y ambos vieron cómo Mai salía junto con Yuri y Joe a encontrarse con Robert, quien los esperaba en su auto.

—En marcha— dijo Andy y se pusieron de pie.

**N/A: ¡WAAAAAAAAA, PERDÓN! Hace mucho que no subo un capítulo de esto, lo siento mucho, espero que se digan acordando de mí (¿quién es esta loca? xD). Este es cortito pero el siguiente no lo será, espero que les haya gustado y hecho reír (por lo menos un poquitín :D) **


End file.
